


To Cradle and to Keep

by madame_le_maire



Series: Paws of the Law [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Face Squirrels, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationship, M/M, Mercy and Justice - squirrels of the law, Post-Seine, baby squirrels, of dubious origins, squint hard for the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madame_le_maire/pseuds/madame_le_maire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The number of squirrels in the house gets doubled. </p>
<p>Javert is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cradle and to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



> Written for voksen's prompt: Javert & face squirrels accidental baby acquisition. Far too long, but hey, your gain! :)
> 
> Thanks to carmarthen for beta and voksen for squirrel resources <3

“What is this?“ Javert asked, squinting. This definitely did not belong on the shelf of their wardrobe. It had definitely not been there when he had last looked, either. Granted, that had been some time ago. 

Mercy and Justice threw each other a look. He could have sworn they were nervous. Something started simmering on the edge of his mind while he continued observing, growing until he could no longer ignore it.

“Are these… these… ” The word would not leave his lips. He could only stare at the superfluous pair of small animals curled up in some kind of makeshift bed made from pieces of cloth, some of which distinctively resembled shreds of Javert’s handkerchiefs. They looked like little rats, with short slick hair and brush-like tails – less fluffy, but the likeness lead to certain conclusions. 

He drew in an exasperated breath, eyes darting between the two squirrels, their innocent gazes belied by their twitchy paws.

“Are you still bored? Still too much –” He broke off. But he had not noticed anything! Neither of them had looked plumper – surely squirrels were the same as humans in that respect?

Another thought startled him – he did not even know – were they even of different…

Javert shook his head, flustered. His hands itched to investigate the mystery and had he been faced with criminals he would have questioned them with all the harshness he could muster. But that was not appropriate. To deal with colleagues in such a fashion – questions of such intimacy were none of his business.

There was no actual proof this was their…offspring, either. Indeed, many squirrels shared the same red hue in their fur.

Perhaps they had picked up more of Valjean’s habits than he had previously thought. Javert scowled.

“Whatever shall I do… Well, at least this answers the question of why all the almonds kept disappearing,” he muttered, partially closing the wardrobe and attempting to drive the image of their house turning into a shelter for stray squirrels from his mind.

***

He was still brooding, now over dinner, when shuffling and rustles from the hallway announced Valjean’s return. Grunting in answer to his greeting, Javert continued to chew aggressively against the unforeseen issue preoccupying him.

The world seemed to have another plan.

Valjean had scarcely peeked into the wardrobe, coat in hands, when an unfamiliar sound echoed across the room: wondering, cooing and several shades too saccharine for Javert’s liking. Then he reentered, cradling something now almost familiar, furry and apparently very cute in his hands.

“Oh, very well! You lot have won, then,” Javert growled as he stood up, reached for his hat and strode outside and in the direction of the park. He supposed he would have to find an occupation for yet another pair of squirrels.


End file.
